Contra Wiki
Welcome to the Contra mod Wiki Contra is a freeware modification for Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour real-time strategy game. It's a big project started in 2004. It adds many new units as well as numerous new upgrades, new general's powers, buildings and new generals. It also adds new music and sounds, maps, bug fixes, enhanced graphics, and other effects, as well as three new Generals. New Features * Introduced Ranking system, in which that certain buildings and units can only be built when a certain general's rank is achieved. Players get awarded for their combat efficiency. * 3 New Generals - USA Cybernetics, China Incendiary Weapons and GLA Armoured Assaults. * A.I. is greatly enhanced. * Introduction of "Super Units". The limit is 1 per player (like hero units). Super units require 5th rank. Each general has a unique super unit. * Neutral Tech Structures reappear after a while after they are destroyed. * Deep variety of gameplay tactics and strategies. * Wide choice of units, buildings, special powers and upgrades. * New graphics and sounds. * All 12 generals were made as diverse as possible. The gameplay for each general is unique. * Counter system (rock, paper, scissors style), encouraging unit mixing in your armies. * Simplified micro management. * Each faction's units speak on their native language (optional). * Increased stability in multiplayer games. * Integrated VPN (Virtual Private Network) client in launcher for online experience. * New Challenge mode content. Categories list to browse USA Arsenals * USA Infantry * USA Vehicles * USA Aircrafts * USA Structures * USA Upgrades * USA General powers China Arsenals * China Infantry * China Vehicles * China Aircrafts * China Structures * China Upgrades * China General powers GLA Arsenals * GLA Infantry * GLA Vehicles * GLA Aircrafts * GLA Structures * GLA Upgrades * GLA General powers ALL SUPER UNITS The New Generals * General Huang Lin Bao, China, specialized in incendiary weapons * General Algrin A.I. Ironhand, USA, specialized in robotic and cybernetic warfare * General Mahmud al Huchum, GLA, specialized in armoured assaults The Super Units USA * Saturn (Super Weapons) * Omega Cannon (Laser) * Wyvern (Air Force) * Seraph (Cyber) * Widow (Cyber) China * Guan Yu (Tank) * Zhu Rong (Flame) * Suan Ni (Infantry) * Yan Wang (Nuke) GLA * Hazael (Stealth) * Efreet (Demo) * Karkadann (Assault) * Karakurt (Toxins) List of Generals USA * Malcolm Granger: Air Force General (Tech Tree) * Townes: Laser General (Tech Tree) * Alexis Alexander: Super Weapons General (Tech Tree) * Algrin Ironhand: Cybernetics (aka Cyber) General (Tech Tree) * Ironside: USA's General of the Armies (unplayable; appears as Boss level enemy in Challenge mode) China * Ta Hun Kwai: Tank General (Tech Tree) * Tsing Shi Tao: Nuclear Weapons (aka Nuke) General (Tech Tree) * Shin Fai: Infantry General (Tech Tree) * Huang Lin Bao: Incendiary Weapons (aka Flame) General (Tech Tree) * Leiong Leang: PLA's AAAA class General (unplayable; appears as Boss level enemy in Challenge mode) GLA * Dr Thrax: Toxins General (Tech Tree) * Prince Kassad: Stealth General (Tech Tree) * Rodall Juhziz: Explosives (aka Demo) General (Tech Tree) * Mahmud al Huchum: Armoured Assaults (aka Assault) General (Tech Tree) * Mohmar: GLA's Supreme Commander (unplayable; appears as Boss level enemy in Challenge mode) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse